


Isn't Worth the Trouble Of

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They'd left her again.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.<br/>Warning:  Post That-Movie fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't Worth the Trouble Of

* * *

They'd left her, again, going someplace she could never follow. She was a mechanic, not an alchemist; not one to find a way to get through to another world. And that doorway had been closed, anyway - Ed had made sure of that. This time, he'd taken his little brother with him.

She supposed it was only right - the brothers had never been really separated until Ed disappeared the first time and Al had felt so alone. Winry didn't kid herself that she was any substitute for an older brother. And if she'd had a chance, if one of the brothers had held out a hand and said, "Come on, we're going!" Winry still didn't know if she'd accept it. Leave Granny alone? Leave Amestris?

Sometimes, she wished she hated them. It might be easier than the nagging sense of loneliness, the realization that so many dreams were just that and nothing more.

Al had once promised they'd be a team again. Winry just hadn't realized that he was excluding her, one final time.

* * *


End file.
